Embodiments of the invention relate to escalators and moving walkways, and more particularly, to a distributor configured to lubricate a plurality of components of an escalator or moving walkway.
Lubrication devices are commonly used to prevent the increase of friction and the development of noise between moving components of an escalator or moving walkway. Friction and noise can result, for example between a moving step and a stationary frame, due to environmental contamination such as dust, dirt and debris, or from wear at the interface of the components over time.
An escalator includes a plurality of steps that are connected together by one or more circulating step chains forming an endless loop. The escalator steps are arranged to be able to be vertically offset relative to each other along certain portion of the endless loop to create a vertical rise. In contrast, a moving walk includes a plurality of pallets that are joined together by one or more circulating pallet chains for horizontal transportation. In both transport systems, handrails can be provided that are driven via handrail chains. Step chains, pallet chains, and handrail chains are typically coupled to one or more drive units by sheaves or sprockets driven by an electric motor. To reduce friction, noise, and power requirements, and to increase the service life of the transport system, the step, pallet, and handrail chains should be lubricated regularly. Additionally escalator and moving walk systems also include parts that require regular lubrication, such as bearings, other chains, ropes etc.
Conventional automatic lubrication systems generally include gravity fed systems, “oil mist” or injection spray systems, and continuous feed systems. Gravity driven systems are configured to supply lubricant intermittently in the form of droplets applied directly to the parts need lubrication. Injection spray systems spray or inject lubricant directly onto the part needing lubrication, and continuous feed systems deliver lubricant in the form of a stream to parts needing lubrication.
One common disadvantage of conventional automatic lubrication systems is that the systems are only configured to provide lubricant to a single component. The lubricant that is provided may be done so inefficiently such that a significant portion of expensive lubricant is wasted and may result the need to clean-up a potentially environmentally hazardous substance. In addition, the systems provide limited control over the flow or amount of lubricant being supplied to the component.
Therefore, a need exists for improved lubricant delivery systems for transport systems such as escalators and moving walks which can more efficiently deliver needed quantities of lubricant than currently available systems.